


life is beautiful and now you see

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cignature (Band), GOOD DAY (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fairies, Fluff, Gen, all that uwu shit, can you believe arthur knows how Capital Letters work???? mindblowing!!!!, fairy!Chaesol, i was going to write in lapslock but gave up on last second, i'll properly beta later this was finished at 2am, mom chaesol, platonic, secret admirer but make it platonic and magical, this is half self beta and half not beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: Moon Chaesol didn't have a routine on her days as a small fairy, but she did have one task every day: fly around and deliver cute encouraging notes to those in need.Today, though, something different happened.
Relationships: Moon Chaesol & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	life is beautiful and now you see

**Author's Note:**

> once again dedicated to the one anon who often sent me cute cignature related ideas when i had a curiouscat and making me go [galaxy brain] [inspiration +100 boost] [new favourite person acquired]  
> title from marina's orange trees

Chaesol opened her eyes slowly, staring at the light blue sky right on top of her. She, as a small fairy, would always sleep on a random leaf and thus be always blessed with the brightness of the day first thing in the morning. _Today seems to be a very good day_ , she thought as she stretched herself as well as she wiggled her wings. It was a dull Thursday of May, apparently not before eight in the morning, but the weather already felt quite comfortable and warm.

The little fairy looked around the place, recognizing a few buildings here and there. It's been a while since she left the forest she used to live in to start being around the busy city that was Seoul and, of course, the people that lived in it. Despite the total contrast in routines, though, she fancied her current lifestyle much more. It was more... her, she supposed.

Besides, she liked humans a lot.

They were curious beings for her. They were just _so_ very interesting, oddly unique, and not only for their lack of magic. Their uniqueness were not only from what made them the same - _humans_ \- but also between each other - as individuals. Everyone was their own person and it was fascinating for Chaesol to see the difference in reactions, in words, in occupations. She loved to be around them and visit them.

Not only that, but she'd also often leave them a little treat, too. She loved humans too much to just stay away and watch.

Leaving a comfortable whine, the fairy got up from her leaf and started flying around the streets, watching as the metal things that were apparently called vehicles moved back and forth, watching as many people walked to all sorts of directions, watching the many lights that didn't only come from the burning star at the sky. She could remember where she was and, also, remember someone whom she'd often observe. And so, with that in mind, she flew towards that specific house.

In it, she could hear a girl singing to herself as she showered. Chaesol had seen this girl a lot; she was quite young, which reflected on how adorable she was, and had half of her hair dyed blue. Her mother was against it, and so was her teacher, apparently, but eventually everyone grew used to it and Semi was allowed to keep her hair like that. The fairy was glad, because she did look adorable with that colour. It made her wonder what the kid would look like with _all_ of her hair dyed. She'd probably look cute.

The fairy girl wandered around the human's room, noticing she had a few of her homework books on the table. She seemed to be studying for some exam, Chaesol concluded, having an idea. She opened her small bag, which was actually magical, and took a piece of paper from it. It was as big as herself, but once it was placed on top of the books, it was quite smaller. Moving her fingers around, one of the pencils nearby started moving on its own, scratching on the paper's surface.

> _Good luck on your exams, Semi! You can do it!_

Chaesol smiled to herself, looking at the small note. Semi seemed to be in a good mood already, which was nice, but even so, the fairy hoped that she would get a boost of confidence with it.

The singing had stopped, and so, it was her cue to leave the place. She flashed her little wings and moved to the next house.

On a house not too far from Semi's, there was an orange-haired girl sleeping. Chaesol tilted her head at that, shouldn't she be getting ready to class? If her neighbour was already about to leave and their schedules matched in the morning...

Oh no, she's going to be late!

Trying not to panic, the little fairy threw some magical dust at Hyunjoo's face, silently asking for forgiveness. The sleeping girl moved her nose a bit and then sneezed, waking up in the process. Chaesol hid behind the lamp nearby and watched as the human girl realized that she was indeed late, hurrying to grab her uniform and run to get changed. She took it as her cue to do the same as the other house: grabbing a piece of paper near her own size, and rested it on her bed. 

Her little head started looking around the girl's messy bedroom, looking for something to write with. She couldn't find it, but she did spot her bag and, hoping she'd find it there, dived inside it. Despite the lack of light, she was lucky to find a pen lost from her case, grabbing it and dragging it to Hyunjoo's bed. Chaesol rested an index finger near her chin, deep in thought, before she started moving the pen over the paper.

> _Have a good day today! Don't skip your meals, even if you are in a hurry! Fighting, Hyunjoo!_

She smiled to herself once the note was finished, grabbing it alongside the pen and dropping them on her bag. She was about to leave the house until her eyes found the girl's phone. _I should probably set her an alarm so it doesn't happen again_ , she mused to herself, flying towards the device and doing as such.

And, once it was done, she moved towards the next house.

Chaesol was humming to herself before she noticed that her next visitor had her face by the window, looking at the street. And, worst of all, she looked really sad. Tired, too. 

Huh, that's odd. She's never seen Jiwon this upset before. Especially since it was really, _really_ early and she would always sleep until late. Instead, she looked like she hadn't slept at all, yet at the same time, she seemed to be too restless to properly sleep, lost in thought.

She did her best to enter the house without being noticed, through the kitchen window, and her face instantly frowned at the scene. Wow, the house was quite a mess. There were leftovers still on the stove, some half-eaten dishes abandoned by the sink, and the trash was full. It was strange, Jiwon was someone lazy who loved sleeping but she lived with her girlfriend who didn't like leaving the house dirty before going to bed. 

That didn't seem to be good news.

Chaesol was careful to be silent as she moved towards the living room, and it was as messy as the previous room. She then decided to sneak into the girl's bedroom, and it was then that she noticed that there were a few things missing, but more noticeable, the closet was half open but also half empty.

So maybe this is why her girlfriend hadn't mind that the house was a mess. She was no longer her girlfriend.

The fairy felt sad for Jiwon. She was always so bubbly, so bright, as if she was the sun herself. But now she seemed so cold, looking out the window but not focusing on anything. It was heartbreaking to see her like this, and it made her feel slightly bad that she couldn't hug the human. Even if she had permission to show herself to non-fairies like that, she was too tiny to comfort her like that.

An idea crossed her mind, flying back to the kitchen. Maybe she can't comfort her physically, but she could do some cleaning for her. So she moved her hands around the place, the dishes starting to wash themselves. She would have cooked some meal for her too, or maybe make her some coffee, but she wasn't so sure how to do that. It wasn't much, but she hoped it could be of help to her.

Before she left the place she noticed a small book for notes stuck on the fridge by a magnet, along with a small pen. Chaesol didn't think twice before moving towards it, writing a small message for her too.

> _Hello, Jiwon! It's okay to be sad sometimes, take as much as you need to move on, but don't let it consume you! You're an amazing person and you should never forget that!_

She wasn't sure if those words were comforting enough, but even so, she felt proud of them and decided to leave it like that, moving towards the next house.

Chaesol paused at Haeun's house who, despite it being too early in the morning, was already up. Not that it was unusual for her to wake up early, but it was unusual for her to be so... _awake_ at such hour. It would usually take her a while to fully be alert and such. However, the blond girl was quite alert, way too much actually.

"You can do this... you can do this", she repeated to herself, and that tingled the fairy's curiosity. She watched quietly as the girl was in front of her wardrobe, one which doors were actually a mirror, smiling to the reflection but in a nervous way that was awkward to witness. She fixed her hair once, then twice, then made a mess and fixed it a third time. Under only five minutes she managed to say _'Hi, my name is Haeun'_ in thirty-two different tones as well as different expressions and it made the bystander amazed at how expressive humans could be. Still, it wasn't the first time she's seen someone do something of the sorts and suddenly her excess of energy and behaviour made sense. 

The human girl left a frustrated groan, making Chaesol stop daydreaming and return her attention back at her. She was once again making a mess of her hair, saying quietly that she should _get it together_ , whatever that meant. A few seconds passed until she was moving away from the mirror, probably going to have breakfast or maybe watch some television. Either way, she was no longer in her bedroom.

Which meant she could fly around freely. She opened her magical bag and took yet another piece of paper, glueing it on the mirror. The only thing she could see that could be used to write were Haeun's eye pencil, and she hoped the girl wouldn't hate that it would be misused like that. 

> _You said it yourself, Haeun! You can do it! You'll impress them and get that job! Don't worry too much, just keep calm and show them how reliable you are!_

She stared proudly at the note, and after putting the pencil back on its place, flew away towards another place.

The person in the next house was still asleep. This time, though, Chaesol didn't wake her. She knew that Jiwon - not the same Jiwon, this one had the nickname Sunn that most people, including those on her dance crew, used more than her name - needed lots of rest. She remembers from other visits that she had an upcoming dance competition, and she didn't want to bother the few hours that she spent in bed. They were already way too short for her likes.

And so, the fairy quietly moved towards her table, taking a piece of paper and placing it there. She knew that there would be a pencil close enough, after all, Sunn would always revise her notes about the formations and choreographies and, if needed, she'd add notes here and there on what needed to be revised or more focused during practice. She was very diligent with her dance team and it was admirable.

Making one of the pencils float with her magic, Chaesol started writing today's note.

> _Hey, Sunn! Today is d-5 isn't it? Don't worry about it, you'll certainly break the stage! Practising is important but don't you forget to rest and eat properly!_

She left the note like that, turning towards the open window, but before leaving, she admired the young girl who was peacefully sleeping.

Chaesol moved towards the last house, one that was quieter than usual. It belonged to a young girl, named Yeonjung, as well as her parents. But once she arrived at the place, it was all closed and dark.

It made her worry, examing the place and trying to understand what had happened. To her surprise (and maybe luck?), though, there was a single window not completely shut, with a small gap that she could fit. The window was from the girl's room and it was tidied. It didn't seem like it had been unoccupied, but it did seem more in order than it usually was. That made the fairy keep worrying, but also, she thought it was all quite curious.

She spotted the human's table, and even more questions were formed in her head. There was nothing on the table, but there was... a note.

> _Hello! I'm not sure who or what you are, but I just wanted to say thank you for your cute daily messages! Even the smallest ones would bring my mood up, so I truly appreciate it. My parents and I are going to be out of town for a few days and I did think to just go without saying anything but I was worried that you'd get worried that I'm suddenly gone haha. So, yeah! I'm not sure if you'll be able to get this but better be safe than sorry! Take care, mysterious one!_

Chaesol blinked at the message, as if it was some type of illusion. She's been sending messages to people for quite some time now, but none of them seemed to show any sign of returning them. It made her feel happy that she had gotten something back. Sometimes she stayed enough to see them receive it, at first feeling puzzled by the piece of paper, but then smiling happily after they read it. Just seeing them happy made the fairy happy, but now that she was on the receiving end, it felt different. It was also a joy, but it was not the same thing.

Maybe... that's what these girls feel every time they found her notes? 

She smiled at that. It felt... really nice. She knew the human didn't know her, who she was or what she was, but even so, she felt very loved by the consideration and it was enough for her to feel filled with delight.

Yeah, Chaesol had been right. Today really was a good day.

> _Thank you, Yeonjung. I hope you make great memories while you're out! I'll be waiting for you._


End file.
